Lyon-sama No Tameni
by Seth's Kiss
Summary: Oneshot: Set near the end of Episode 57, where Sherry Blendy tries to kill Gray Fullbuster, only written down from a different, near darker, perspective. Canon Divergent. Rated M (as there is implied rape). Proceed with caution.


**Lyon-sama No Tameni (a FairyTail Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: Hi there! I'm Seth's Kiss and I've been writing here for a little more than a year now. I have an eccentric but vividly dark imagination and rather odd combinations of characters and ideas for fics that I'm more than happy to share with those who are willing to read.

A kind note of consideration for those who may not grasp the title: when saying ' _for someone's sake_ ', or ' _for someone_ ', as in 'in the name of that person', you'd say the name of that someone followed by ' _no tameni_ '.

Warnings: This fanfiction will be **rated M** , as there is an _insinuation_ of rape (it might not be explicit, given that perpetrator isn't human, but it _is_ written to look like a violation). Also, I usually am not too fond of writing with cuss words yet do expect to find one or two, here and there within my writing. Again, if these themes or anything else doesn't appeal to you, either because it offends you or you are still underage: Please, **do not read it**... Thank you for your consideration.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Fairy Tail or its characters (they all belong to Hiro Mashima); I do own **everything else** however (which really is just the plot): it all comes from my very eccentric and vividly endless imagination (I _really_ wish there was an off-button). I'd also like to apologize beforehand if any of the characters are in any way O.O.C, so let me know when you believe they are. I mean, I try as hard as I can to keep them in character (as we all attempt to do as fanfic writers), but I tend to let my writing take over my imagination at times.

Full (and Official) Summary: Oneshot: Set near the end of Episode 57, where Sherry Blendy tries to kill Gray Fullbuster, only written down from a different, near darker, perspective. Rated M (as there is implied rape). Proceed with caution.

* * *

 _ **Die**_ _._

 _Must die._

 _They just_ _ **must**_ _._

 _All of them._

 _Every_ _ **single**_ _one of them._

 _For Lyon-sama..._

 _FAIRYTAIL_ _ **MUST**_ _DIE!_

Sherry roared like an injured beast, black mascara tears abundantly trailing down her cheeks, pain spreading like a wildfire throughout every inch of her shaking frame, her being, her soul.

Her conjuring powers, her magic turned dark, sinister, heeded to her delirious wrath, stirring Mother Nature, corrupting her and having her wield weapons, forming giant soldiers made out of every inch of given stone, earth, plant, tree, and then, all at once, together as one, _striking_...

"What the heck you're doing?! Cut it _out_!" yelled out the Fairy Tail mage as he hastened to move out of the way of her enraged induced onslaught, dodging as best as he possibly could whilst everything came raining down on him, loathing him, abominating him, condemning him.

"I WILL CUT _YOU_!" she screamed, crazed and darkened blue eyes blistering with rage while she pointed her hands in his direction, her fingers arrows to her Dolls that rapidly followed her command "CUT YOU TO _PIECES_!"

' _She's completely lost it_ ' thought Gray, barely evading an attacking tree, its roots and branches viciously spearing at the ground where he had been standing mere seconds ago.

Falling into a stance as to summon his magic, the male mage faltered, attempting to come up with a way to effectively halt her without hurting her.

That didn't appear to be a problem for her however, as she was quick to take advantage of his hesitation to increase exponentially her offensive upon him, reducing even further his chances of evasion.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as a big boulder suddenly came, out of nowhere, hurling straight for him.

There was a problem though. If he dodged to the right, plants' stems would spear right through him. If he dodge to the left, a patch of moving mud would sink him. And should he run forward, Sherry would be waiting for him with her rock giants.

With no other options and the looming threat closing in fast, he hastily took the only alternative he had left: taking a considerable jump backwards. But that, unfortunately, proved to be the worst decision he could ever make, and he only realized it upon seeing Sherry smirk with dark triumph as he leaped backwards and out of the way.

Not a moment later after setting his feet down, the trap awaiting him set in motion, charging at him quicker than he could react. In no time whatsoever, Gray found himself elevated high up in the air by one of her tree Dolls, trapped within its ropes made of branches, his hands bound out of reach of each other, making him utterly powerless to call upon his magic.

Gritting his teeth as he struggled to break free, Gray cast a glance in the female mage's direction: " _Hey_! What's your deal?! Put me _down_!"

With her cherry pink bangs shading her eyes, her frame stiff, she wordlessly shook her head slowly, her Doll responding to her refusal, by tightening its branches around the male mage even further, its unrelenting hold now becoming menacing as well as increasingly painful.

"Look, I don't know what's gotten into you" attempted Gray with difficultly, panting as the grip constricted even more, now starting to restrict his breathing "But we should be focusing on finding Lyon. So let me go!"

" _NEVER_!" screeched Sherry deafeningly, her anger once again influencing her magic and drawing a pained scream from the male mage as the woodened bindings detaining him abruptly spouted thorns that cut into his bare skin, piercing every part of him exposed to the branches.

"I'll make you feel _exactly_ what I felt when Lyon-sama..." she choked upon uttering his name, tears streaming down still as she found herself unable to finish her sentence, admit out loud his tragic death, before her features hardened to a terrifying degree of insane inhumanity "I'm going to rip you apart. From the _inside_ _out_."

He barely had the time to register what she had said, before the thorns wedged under his skin dug further in, going deeper and then twisting sharply, repeatedly, doing so _all at once_.

Although a completely ordinary reaction, human nature's first impulse towards pain failed him, for the very moment Gray parted his lips to cry out in agony, guaranteed his death sentence... Though immensely relishing in his suffering, Sherry did hesitate a second before her next strike. She was about to kill this young mage, was about to have his blood stain her hands forever...and as it was for Lyon-sama's sake, she did not mind it one bit. There was no turning back now.

"Do it," she uttered silently, her command directed to her Doll, which hastened to comply, one of its many branches - one that was of an average size, not too large but not that small either - raising to level with Gray's face as he yelled in pain, before it took aim and swiftly charged past his lips, assaulting the male mage's mouth with such fierce violence, that his screaming was cut off midway, leaving room to loud, muffled gagging sounds instead.

Shocked and horrified beyond measure, Gray's first reaction was to try and break free, but the wooden appendage, having already generously coated itself within his saliva, had comfortably began to ease its way forwards, making dreadful squelching sounds as it thrust its way further down his forcibly pried open mouth, wedged in now far too deep within his throat to be expelled by spitting it out.

It was only then that the magnitude of Sherry's threat hit him and hit him hard.

A terribly unpleasant feeling ran through his entire being upon realizing that he was going to be horrifyingly helpless as the tree's branch, with excruciating slowness, penetrated his throat and pushed its path further and downwards, before, once nestled in deeper down, viciously impaling him from the inside...

The invasive stem of bark had already gotten halfway through his oesophagus when his Ice Magic, acting on its own accord as a defensive mechanism to protect their host, swiftly froze the offending appendage, from the tip to the other ones imprisoning Gray, before shattering it all to pieces.

The Ice Magic had been too fast for Sherry to react, only able to watch with a dumbfounded expression as the Fairy Tail mage came crashing down in a heap upon the ground, coughing violently as to expel what had forcibly entered him, its form now significantly reduced and mostly turned into fluids.

As her fingers stilled, so did Sherry's Dolls, standing by as the female mage pursed her lips while considering the young male laying half-conscious upon the ground, panting and bleeding.

She had the upper hand and she was just itching to murder him knowing she could do it without a single hitch. Only, Sherry simply wasn't satisfied with that outcome any longer.

Her darkest desire currently was to hurt him, to _really_ hurt him, more so than she was presently hurting. Hence killing him effortlessly wouldn't be good enough...

"It'd harm him more to destroy his precious friends first, wouldn't it, Lyon-sama? We will see him wallow in despair at their demise and that would be a greater gratification than a swift kill," laughed out Sherry sadistically, crazed eyes narrowing darkly "Yes, Lyon-sama, that's best."

Pleased with her reasoning, she turned her back to the barely breathing, passed out Fairy Tail mage, before walking off with a sickly swaying step, resembling a morbid marionette whose sole purpose, now that it's strings of sanity were censored, was to avenge Lyon-sama. And apart from that very single, significant fact, nothing else existed anymore. Not even herself...

* * *

 **A/N:** I recall this idea gnawing at a corner of my brain ever since I watched that scene in the anime where Gray was helpless under the hold of Sherry's Doll before passing out in pain...and all along, there was only one thing on my mind: that that scene was just screeching rape. My original outline for this fic was a lot more...let's say _graphic_ , in the sense where the Doll actually committed a _full_ rape on him before Sherry kills Gray. I kind of toned it down because I am aware that many - who like Gray Fullbuster and I mean the Juvia-sort-of-like - would probably have my head for causing such grief to their preferred character... _And_ I was too lazy to make this fic any longer than what I manage to write (shrugs).

It feels good though to get this story _out_ of my life so I can move on. It was _really_ bugging me.

Feel free to check out my other fics (if you can stomach them: my writing _is_ pretty dark). Thank you for giving this fic a little of your time. Bye!


End file.
